


Why the TARDIS Needs a Coatrack

by Archer973



Series: Team TARDIS Free Will [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the TARDIS Needs a Coatrack

"Alright, here we are!" the Doctor exclaimed as the TARDIS gave one last shudder before falling silent. "Eclysia, the planet of the diamond waterfalls. Come one everyone, shake a leg!" With that the Time Lord bounded towards the door, grabbing his jacket off the coral column. Everyone quickly followed, all laughing with excitement over the marvels they were about to see.

"Welcome, my dear friends, to Eclysia!" the Doctor said excitedly as the group exited the TARDIS, everyone gasping at the towering greenery and the rich, fruity smell of the air. The Doctor, grinning like a fool, spun in a circle, drinking in the beauty. Then he paused. Something wasn't right. That's when he heard Rose sniggering.

"Would you all look at yourselves!" Rose managed to gasp out before she was bent double with laughter. Perplexed, the Doctor looked down. Then he froze.

He wasn't wearing his coat. It was a coat, but it certainly wasn't his. The color was too light and the fabric was the wrong texture, more canvas-y than anything. Realization dawned as he looked up at his companions.

Rose was still doubled over. Sam was standing beside her, trying very hard to not break down like the blonde. Castiel stood slightly in front of them, looking at his currently leather-clad arms in confusion. Dean was by his side wrapped in Jack's greatcoat, which looked absolutely hilarious on the stockier hunter. Jack, meanwhile, was admiring the way the Doctor's brown trench coat fit him.

Shaking his head, the Doctor shucked off Castiel's coat and held it out to the confused angel. Glaring at Jack, who was currently making some remark about how Cas should wear his boyfriend's coat more often, the Doctor walked over to the TARDIS, past the cackling Rose and Sam, and leaned against her to whisper, "How about some coatracks, yeah?"


End file.
